


Money Power Glory

by StealthKaiju



Series: Demonic Chorus [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ineffable Husbands Week 2019, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthKaiju/pseuds/StealthKaiju
Summary: ‘Alleluia, I wanna take you for all that you got’Money Power Glory by Lana Del ReyPrompt: Sugar Daddy / Bondage / Power Bottom





	Money Power Glory

Whenever they fell into bed together (or on the couch, or in a secluded wood, or dark deserted alleyway), Aziraphale would always consider Crowley’s pleasure first and foremost. But he set the pace and made the decisions (which Crowley was more than happy with – there was something very powerful in having someone desperate to please you).

Yet, sometimes Crowley liked to mix things up a little. This was one of those times.

Each of Aziraphale’s wrists were bound to opposite posts, same as his ankles, meaning that he was tied to the bed in an ‘X’ position. He was completely naked, but the room was pleasantly warm, and the sheets felt soft and comfortable underneath him.

He was also blindfolded.

He could hear the quick sure steps of Crowley, the tap-tap of high heels, and he felt the mattress dip next to him as Crowley sat beside him. ‘You okay there, angel?’ Crowley asked softly.

Aziraphale turned his head towards the sound of Crowley’s voice. ‘Absolutely fine, dear boy. Just trying to wait as patiently as possible.’

Warm fingers with sharp nails trailed over Aziraphale’s chest, scratching at the hairs there. A wet forked tongue began to snake across his naval, stopping at the top of his thighs.

‘Tickles,’ said Aziraphale, squirming in pleasure.

‘Stop wriggling,’ Crowley chides. There is the sound of shoes and clothes dropping to the floor, and Aziraphale instantly regrets agreeing to the blindfold. Crowley naked is the most glorious of all of the universe’s wonders. Thank God humans clothed themselves early on, meaning to assimilate they'd had to as well; he wouldn’t have been able to get anything done otherwise.

Crowley moves away from his side, and the tongue starts working at his entrance. First slow and shallow, circling and gradually stretching him. As he gets looser, Crowley adds one lubed finger, then two, tongue-fucking him all the while.

Aziraphale moans loudly, a beautiful blush spreading all over that creamy skin, and Crowley rubs his finger over that sensitive bundle of nerves that has Aziraphale bucking his hips.

Crowley retaliates by sinking nails into the globes of Aziraphale’s arse. ‘Behave!’ he says sharply.

‘I’m sorry,’ Aziraphale says, but it comes out breathless. ‘I didn’t mean-‘

‘You’re talking too much,’ Crowley says matter-of-factly. He moves to sit over Aziraphale, pushing his arse into Aziraphale’s face. ‘Put your mouth to better use.’

Aziraphale began tonguing him with enthusiasm, and Crowley let himself enjoy the sensation. It was so good. He moaned loudly, partly because it felt good and partly because he knew Aziraphale loved him to make noise.

He lowered his mouth to lick at Aziraphale’s cock, long slow strokes from root to tip, then circling the head. He kissed it a few times, then swallowed it down, getting it as wet as possible.

Aziraphale practically screamed into him, and Crowley hummed, exceptionally pleased with himself.

He moved off Aziraphale suddenly, and watched as his lover’s chest rose and fell quickly, as Aziraphale tried to calm himself down. ‘Crowley?’ he asked, slightly unsure.

Crowley sat on his lap, pushing himself down on Aziraphale’s cock, breathing out deeply and ignoring that sharp, tearing pain. Once he was fully seated, he moved his hips slowly, and that pain slowly became a warm, liquid pleasure that began to move up his abdomen through the rest of his body.

‘You feel so wonderful Crowley,’ Aziraphale whispered reverently.

Crowley huffed, pushing himself up and then down so that his prostate was hit again.’Uhuh,’ he said, slightly distracted.

‘You’re so _tight_,’ Aziraphale went on. He gave a whimper as Crowley sped up the movement of his hips.

‘Nngh-gh’ replied Crowley, placing his hands on Aziraphale’s chest so he could get more leverage. That heat had spread all over his body, from his toes to the hairs on his head, and his whole body tingled with a pleasurable static.

‘Wish I could see you Crowley, dear, sweet Crowley,’ Aziraphale kept on saying, words coming out in a rush. ‘You’re always beautiful, but when you’re like this…’

Crowley tried to tell him to shut up, but a long and breathless keening sound came out instead.

Aziraphale couldn’t touch Crowley, but he bucked his hips to match his rhythm. ‘Yes, so beautiful. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen… Love the feel of you, you feel so good…’

Crowley felt his brain getting fuzzy. ‘Sstop talking,’ he tried to command, but it came out more like a plea.

‘Hard as you like Crowley, whatever makes you feel good…’

‘Sstop…’ He moaned again, letting his head roll back.

‘That’s it Crowley, you take me so well… Want me to come in you Crowley? Dirty you up, fill that lovely tight hole?

‘Pleasse…’ Crowley begged, at the mercy of Aziraphale who bucked his hips even harder. ‘Pleasse…’

‘Want you to come Crowley. I won’t be able to see you, so you need to be as loud as you want, let me hear you. Can you do that Crowley?’

‘Yess… I’m closse… sso…’ He moaned again, then grunted. That fuzziness in his brain had got more pronounced, almost as if his body was floating.

‘That’s good, Crowley. Come for me, you beautiful, dirty thing.’

Crowley lost it. He shouted and screamed, clawing and spilling over Aziraphale’s body as he came. Aziraphale followed, a hoarse cry as he did indeed fill Crowley up.

Crowley lay on Aziraphale, snapping his fingers so the bonds were released. The angel – _his angel_ \- kissed him gently, and wrapped his arms around him.


End file.
